


Dean Winchester/Reader - “I actually thought I could count on you.”

by josiah_the_pariah



Series: PROMPT LIST #2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiah_the_pariah/pseuds/josiah_the_pariah





	

 

**Dean Winchester – Supernatural**

 

  1. “I actually thought I could count on you.”



 

The one thing you really shouldn’t do is have a secret when you’re among the Winchesters. It was something you were incredibly ashamed of and honestly, didn’t want the boys to know. You were the daughter of a human and a demon. The thought of the creature brought the taste of bile to your mouth, your hatred would burn deep and you wished that you never had been born on most days.

Of course, there were perks. You didn’t get caught in certain traps; you had a bunch of cool powers like telekinesis and could make your eyes do The Thing. Also, only angel blades and that pesky knife could kill you. The only bad thing was that holy water stung like a bitch and one of the few traps that could get you was the one etched into the bunker’s dungeon. You always stood clear of it. 

It was during a difficult hunt when your powers were revealed. Dean was knocked out on the floor and Sam was struggling against the asshole vampire that had snapped your leg into two. You were on the floor and couldn’t get up, and you were not going to watch as Sam was either killed or turned. So you stretched your arm out and curled your hand into a fist.

The vampire stopped and gagged, blood coming out from his mouth as you slowly but surely tore his throat out. Sam stood there, gasping and looking at both the dying vampire and you. You felt a tickle in your nose and saw drops of blood falling onto the floor. Oh.

You focused on the vampire again. The majority of his throat was gone, so you flicked your wrist and the head went flying. When the head fell to the ground, as did the body, you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding and let your arm fall to your side.

Sam was staring at you with anger and hate. Dean grunted and put a hand on his head. You looked back at Sam and all you wanted to do was cry, this was the last thing you wanted.

“What are you?” Sam asked loudly as Dean slowly recovered and stood up. When you didn’t answer, too focused on your leg, he grabbed his angel blade and started making his way over to you. You sat up slightly, leaning heavily on your arm.

“Sam, what the hell?” Dean protested, pulling his brother back by his arm.

“I-It’s okay, Dean.” You panted out, holding your calf as your dark blood seeped out onto the wooden floorboards.

“Dammit, Y/N, you’re bleeding out. We need to-.” Dean started to say but all it took was a flash of your true eyes to make him stop. They weren’t fully black like normal demons, one eye was pure black but the other had white swirls in the corner and very visible.

“What. Are you?” Sam asked again, this time shocked.

“H-half demon, motherfucker this hurts.” You gasped out, your arm giving out as you lay down on the floor and tears spilling out of your eyes. The last thing you saw was Dean making his way over to you before you blacked out, the sweet promise of nothingness lulling you into a deep sleep.

-

You came to with a gasp, blinking rapidly and groaning at the burn on your skin. Your eyes cleared enough to see Dean putting away the flask of holy water.

“That’s a new low, Dean.” You hissed, pulling at the rope wrapped around your wrists. You moved your leg an inch and nearly screamed. It was still broken, and smoking out wasn’t an option with you. There was a strip of plaid tied around the break but the bone was still visible and it still hurt a lot.

“Lying to us is a new low, Y/N.” Dean replied, sitting down on the rickety chair in front of you. You took in a few deeps breaths as pain flooded your systems.

“Quit moving, you’re making it worse.” He warned and you whimpered, tears growing in your eyes again.

“Fuck you.” You sobbed. You had never really cried in front of any of them, but you were in agony.

“Did you ever plan on telling us?” Dean asked, ignoring your previous words.

“Yes, after all the Mark stuff, I-I promised myself I would, but then it actually happened and- fuck- then the Darkness came and I didn’t want to put more on your p-plate.” You told him, trying not to move your broken leg as waves of agony washed over you. Dean frowned and crossed his arms over the back of the chair.

“Who else knew?” He asked, realising you were going to tell him instead of pulling a demon and not talk at all.

“C-Cas, but that was inevitable, Crowley a-and Rowena.” You gasped out when you accidently moved your leg and bit down hard on your lip to not scream. It would make Dean’s ears ring for a good half hour.

Dean sighed and got up, grabbed something from the table and entered the Devil’s trap, kneeling down in front of your leg, assessing the damage.

“This is gonna hurt.” He warned, getting a needle and some surgical thread ready in his hands.

“Just fucking do it, Dean.” You snapped, grinding your teeth as he quickly pushed the bone back in and stitched up the torn skin. During the entire process you had tears streaming down your face and let out a few small yelps from all the pain.

When he finished, you gasped out in relief and let your head fall back.

“When will that be healed?”

“A few hours.” You replied, not even bothering to raise your head to look at him. You heard him walking away and the door opening slowly. He stopped and you raised your head out of curiosity.

“ **I actually thought I could count on you,** and you lied to me.” Dean said quietly and closed the door, leaving you with your thoughts.

At least he left the light on.

-

The both of them came back the next time the door opened with hard looks on their faces. You knew what that meant. You only looked at them once, avoiding their gazes. For a second, you let your mind float away to a different world.

Where you were 100% human, where you’d be allowed to love Dean and he’d love you back, where you could hunt alongside them and have no secrets to keep, where everything would be perfect.

You were brought back from daydream land by the sound of someone clearing their throat, obviously trying to catch your attention. You looked up and saw them, the famous Winchester brothers. Dean wouldn’t look at you properly but Sam did, with an equally harsh look in his eyes.

“We’re gonna let you go, but if we ever see you again…” Sam trailed off, not managing to say the words.

“We’ll kill you.” Dean completed his brother’s sentence. Your gaze flicked to the ground and a lone tear fell.

“Honestly? I’d rather die.” You confessed, trying not to cry like a baby.

“That’s your choice, not ours.” Sam says, clearing his throat a few times. You could see the tears in his eyes and you smiled sadly. In a second, you were out of your restraints and went to Dean, knowing he’d have the angel blade. You found it in a millisecond and grinned at the both of them.

“Then my choice is made.” You said and aimed the blade to your stomach. Your leg ached, your chest and head hurt from all your crying, but nothing hurt more than the despaired look on Dean’s face. He probably agreed to this knowing that you’d get no better, the poor bastard.

“You know, Dean, you made me wish I was normal. Maybe then I’d have a chance with you, huh?” You panted out, suddenly scared.

“Y/N, please, put the blade down.” Sam said, trying to get close to you.

“No! I told you the truth, I would rather die than never see the two of you again, you hear? You’re the only friends I’ve ever had and I don’t know what I’d do without the two of you.” You yelled, tears falling down your face rapidly at this point. The brothers stopped, not knowing what to do. But you did.

The blade hurt a lot less than you thought it would. Maybe it was the fact that you had recently broken your leg or something, but it was more of a pinch than a stab. Your knees buckled and you started falling, but something caught you before you could hit the ground. It was Dean.

“I’m sorry.” You gasped out; your human side making the death take longer. You put your hand up to the man’s cheek and smiled weakly. He did the same, holding in a sob.

“It’s okay, Y/N, I forgive you.” He said softly. You smiled wider and looked over at Sam.

“See you never, I hope.” You said, your eyes already feeling heavy. You patted Dean twice and closed your eyes, letting the pain fade away into nothing.

What a way to go.

-


End file.
